Terms
General: Terms and Conditions is an alternate universe created by peculiarpotato. It, so far, consists of an ongoing fanfiction being written on Quotev. Background: Terms and Conditions takes place in the Underground after a neutral route bordering on complete genocide. Frisk, fed up with the cycle and being forced to kill; decided to abandon the game, which no Frisk has every done before. However, this glitched the timeline because not only did they leave, they left before the timeline could fully reset. Conditions in the Underground: The lack of a full reset caused most of the monsters and items to be restored, but Asgore is still dead and the souls are still gone. Toriel has moved out of the Ruins and is now ruling as a very relaxed queen. The monsters mostly govern themselves, while Toriel attends the occasional meeting and oversees some laws. She also is a teacher at the Underground's new school. The Royal Guard has disbanded, true to the end of the actual neutral ending. The only member is indeed Papyrus who's duty is just to water flowers. Monsterkind does not remember the brutal killings of most of the monsters since they were reset. They do, however, know of Asgore's passing and it has brought the morale of monsterkind down quite a bit. Monsters remember Frisk as a kind child, and most theorize that Frisk killed Asgore just to get home. (Frisk did not kill Asgore however, it was Flowey.) They however cannot explain why the souls have dissappeared because none of them are aware of Omega Flowey. As for the attitude of monsters towards humans, it is as debated as ever. While not apparent on the surface, Monsters are very conflicted about humans. While there is a strict no-human-killing policy enacted by Toriel, there are no measures currently in place to protect humans. Monsters in the outer towns such as Snowdin and Waterfall are more friendly towards humans, while many occupants of the city would rather start collecting souls again. Control of the timeline: The bigger issue of course is this copy's lack of a main character. Since Frisk is gone, someone needs to man the timeline and continue being the 'player'. The world is set to run like a game, wherein it has protocols for unexpected situations. The first protocol enacted is protocol_SEARCH. ''This was built in case the main character couldn't be found in time for the timeline to reset. It is designed to find anyone within the search vicinity, (currently on or around Mount Ebbot) and scan for the person with the most determination. The system runs on determination, so a sould with a large amount of it is needed to overpower Flowey's control and start the game. Once that person is found, the system will form a connection to their soul and guide them into the Underground. However, in the case of Terms & Conditions, neither of the two humans in the search radius had a sufficient amount of determination. The solution was ''protocol_JOIN: An untested protocol in which two humans could inherit the timeline. However, this protocol was controversial, and didn't get the testing it needed. Nobody thought even SEARCH would need to be used, as a Frisk had never left their copy before, so there was hardly any effort put into JOIN. As a result, JOIN was not completely developed, which would cause some... unintended consequences for the humans involved. Main story: __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:AUs Category:OC-Insert AUs Category:Add Category:Self-insert AUs Category:Post-Neutral Category:Special Event Category:Written story